The Division of Clinical Pharmacology, Toxicology, and Therapeutic Innovation at Children's Mercy Hospital (CMH) in Kansas City, offers one of the largest, most diverse, Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology post-doctoral training programs in the U.S. It is constituted by 20 faculty including 1) clinicians cross-trained in Allergy/Asthma/Immunology, Behavioral Medicine, Cardiology, Gastroenterology, Hematology/Oncology, Infectious Diseases, Maternal/Fetal Medicine, Neonatology, Nephrology, Pharmacy, Rehabilitation Medicine, Rheumatology, and Toxicology, along with 2) basic/translational scientists with experience in analytical chemistry, applied mathematics, genetics, genomics, in vitro biotransformation, and molecular biology. Affiliated faculty contribute additional expertise in the areas of Bioethics, Health Outcomes, Pharmacoepidemiology, and Psychosocial Research. The program has made substantial contributions in the areas of pharmacogenetics, developmental pharmacokinetics, and early phase clinical trial design. The program defined in this application combines robust didactic and experiential training in pharmacogenetics/genomics, metabolomics, pharmacometrics, pharmacoepidemiology, drug discovery, drug development, clinical trial design, and the responsible conduct of research. It also offers unique elective opportunities dedicated to pediatric PBPK-based modeling and simulation (Simcyp/Certara), pediatric regulatory review and approval (FDA), bioinformatics (PharmGKB), and Formulary management (CMH/Medicaid). Two independent Masters programs offered by affiliated medical schools round out the academic program at CMH. All teaching is accomplished by faculty with significant research experience in their respective subject areas. Trainees affiliate with the program for a minimum of three years; the first and second years in Clinical Pharmacology are blended with the second (PGY5) and third (PGY6) years of their subspecialty training and their third year (PGY7) is dedicated to clinical pharmacology. Under the direction of both a junior and senior mentor, fellows will complete both a clinical and translational research project, produce several publications/presentations, compete for a minimum of one research grant, and develop a plan to transition to independence prior to graduation. Quality is continually assured by a robust, multi- input, evaluation strategy and diversity is supported by a comprehensive recruitment strategy. Since its inception, the training program at CMH has graduated 17 pediatric clinical pharmacology fellows (14 pediatricians, 3 clinical pharmacists; 11 female, 2 African American, 1 Hispanic, 1 Native-American, 1 Asian descent) who have collectively delivered 71 scientific presentations, prepared 77 peer-reviewed manuscripts and successfully competed for over $1,000,000 in intramural and extramural funding. The program is one of only two American Board of Clinical Pharmacology accredited training programs dedicated to Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology. Its longstanding record of excellence provides applicants with unparalleled training in Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology.